Search for the Truth
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: All Luna wanted to was to play the game.... nothing more...... she wanted to play with her sister,yet,she got into something bigger,much bigger...
1. Default Chapter

Search For the Truth

Chapter one: It was only her first time

"Come on Sunny! This will be great!"a young girl told her twin sister.

The other girl sighed,"if you say so, Luna......"

"Remember, I'm Matthew in this game, so don't go around telling people I'm a girl now, ok?" Luna told her.

Sunny laughed a little,"well, ok, is it true that you are one of the best players in the game?"

Luna smiled with pride," Yep, me and my best friends, in the game of course, are the best there is! I mean........ just those two are great......" Luna sat down at a computer, next to one Sunny was using, "I'll meet you there!" Luna logged in. 

Sunny finished up with her character, she would be a wavemaster. Her robes were a light purple, and her hair, a light blue. Her eyes were an odd kind of green color, they looked more like dead grass then anything else, Sunny thought they were cool. Sunny clicked the button to log in, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was in "the world." A blademaster was waiting for her, well, a few were. 

"Sunny?"one asked. She nodded a little. 

"Ah, a wavemaster, we could use one of them,"Orca said. 

"To bad she's weak,"Balmung said. 

"Hey, she's my sister,"Matthew said. Sunny knew who they all were, Luna had told her about them, not to mention, Sunny had watched her sister play the game. Still, these guys were scaring her, she moved closer to Matthew. 

"Looks like you scared her, Balmung!"Orca said.

Sunny moved closer to Matthew,"L-Matthew!"

Balmung sneered,"well, we got to get to that field."

"Sunny, just remember what I told you, and stay close,"Matthew said. Sunny nodded.

The next thing she knew, she was in one of the fields her sister told her about. It was vary dark, and cold. Sunny grabbed onto Matthew's arm.

"It's ok, Sunny,"he told her.

Balmung looked at Sunny,"she shouldn't be at such a high level field yet."

"She'll be fine,"Matthew said,"she is my sister after all."

"Wh-what level is this place?"Sunny asked.

"67,"Orca said. Sunny gasped,and held onto Matthew's arm tighter. 

"It's ok,"he told her. 

"Matt, remember why we're here,"Balmung told him.

Matt sighed,"I know....... we have to find it......."

Sunny asked,"fine what?"

The others looked at each other, until finally, Orca said something, "Look, there's something wrong in the world, we are trying to find out what that is. We think something might be at the bottom of the dungeon." Sunny nodded. The group made it's way to the dungeon. Sunny looked at the others, they seamed confused. She didn't know why, and wasn't about to ask. Soon, they were at the dungeon. Sunny shirked when she saw it. 

"We're..... we're going in there?"she asked. It looked like a huge head, with fingers moving, she felt like going in there would like being eaten alive. This was almost to much for her. She looked at the others, wanting an answer from them. They only looked at each other for a moment or two.

"It's fine, I'll make sure you stay alive,"Matt told her. Sunny was scared more by his words..... 'I'll make sure you stay alive' ...........

"We're going to the bottom floor,"Balmung told everyone. 

"Sunny, just stay close." she was told by Matt. She nodded. They walked into the dungeon. Sunny let go of Matt, this wasn't so bad, she told herself. 

"See that yellow thing? Monsters will come out of it, all you have to do is heal everyone," Matt told her. She looked at him, with a face to as if to say, ok. Monsters appeared; Sunny screamed a little,but got over it. 

"What the hell is this?!"Balmung yelled. Sunny didn't know what was wrong. 

"Sunny! Heal like you are here for!"some one yelled at her. She wasn't sure who said it. Sunny was terrified, but still..... she used one of her moves, healing everyone. Soon, all the monsters were dead. 

Matt smiled,"Sunny, you went up a level,"he told her.

Sunny looked at him, as well as the others,"what was up with that?! Why were those things giving you such a hard time!?"she yelled. 

They looked at each other, not sure what to say..... then........ "Sunny, this is why we are here, we are looking in to that. They are a lot stronger then they should be. Someone or something doesn't want us to be here."Orca told her. They kept moving through the dungeon, each battle was the same. 

Soon, they were at the bottom floor. "Hey! Look! Over there!"Sunny yelled. There was what looked like a small, beat up boy, siting in the corner of the room they were in. She started to run over to him, wanting to help.

"Sunny! Wait a minuet!"Matt yelled. 

When she was close by the boy, he grabbed her. "Be seeing you,"he told the others. He disappeared, taking Sunny along with him. 

Matt stood in shock,"no..... that didn't happen.......... no......."

Balmung looked at Matt,"I told you,she shouldn't have come here."

Matt looked at him,"It was only her first time........... I just wanted to play with her........... now she's kidnapped by who knows who.........."

"We'll find her, and get her back,"Orca told Matt.

Matt nodded,"I know......... we just have too.........." 


	2. what do we do now?

Search for the truth

Chapter 2: Now what do we do?

Matthew and his crew got back to the town. He wasn't vary happy. Balmung sighed,"Matt,come on...... we'll save your little sister,ok?"

"Why do you even care?"he asked,coldly.

"Matthew!"Balmung yelled.

"HEY! Matthew!"a young boy yelled. He was an all orange twin bladder, everything from his cloths to his eyes. A young female wavemaster was with him. Her cloths were just like the boys,only purple,not orange.

"Kyle? Jonah?"Matt asked.

"Hey,I thought Sunny was going to be playing to day,"Kyle said.

Matt sighed,"she was............. something happened..........."

"What do you mean,something happened?" A heavy bladder asked. He had light brown hair,blue eyes, his shirt was red and his pants were black. He didn't look to happy either.

"Well,Lance,she...... she kind got kidnapped,"Matt said.

Lance's eyes widened,"how did you let this happen!?"he yelled.

"Hey,I didn't-"Matt started.

"I don't care,I have to find her!"Lance said, though he had nothing to go on, he left. Kyle and Jonah ran after him.

Matthew sighed,"this can't be happening, tell me that I'm just dreaming......."

"Sorry Matthew, you're not,"Balmung said.

A little ways from them,three girls were talking,"I can't believe it! We were attacked by this odd thing............ first,it looked like just a boy, till it attacked us."

Then,one of the others started,"Mimi was with us, it did something to her. When we left the world,thinking that everything was fine, we found out that she had slipped into a coma!"

"I don't see anything that connects to this monster that attacked you three,"the last one said.

Matt walked over to them,"tell me,where did you see this?"he asked.

"Um, I think it was Fire nothingness end time,"the one who had talked first said.

Matt went over to the gate,"Are you guys coming?"he asked.

"We can't just go off on some wild goose chase! "Balmung yelled.

"Isn't my sister worth it!?"Matt yelled.

"Matthew,get a hold of yourself,"Orca said,calmly,"we need to think things through."

The three girls walked past them,the same ones from before, "I don't get it,I can't log out,"one said,

"I know,me either........"another said.

"I don't get this......... I can't either......."the last one said.

Matt tried logging out,nothing happened. He could tell the other two tried it as well. What was going on here?

"Something's up,"Balmung said.

"Let's go check that place out,"Orca said. The tree went to the gate,but when they tried to go into it,it was sealed off.

"My friend Kite told me about this. He said that he had hack some gates,"Orca said.

"Well,call him then,maybe he can hack this one,"Matt said.

"I'm against this,"Balmung said.

"Ok,I was going to meet Kite here anyway,I'll be back in a little bit,"Orca went off.

"Matthew,"Balmung started,but was cut off seeing someone came over to them.

"Is there a problem here?"Lios asked.

Matt only glared at him,"do you know that no one can log out?"

"Yes,we are working to fix that problem,"he was told.

"Well,what do you want?"Balmung asked.

"I need you two to do something for me,"Lios said.

"Why would we want to do that?"Matt asked.

His friend glared at him,"what do you want us to do?"

"There's a new type of character in the world; he's not like the other ones. I want you to find him,and delete him,"they were told,"he's a player by the name of Ricky."

"I don't see why we should help,"Matt said,after Lios had walked away.

"Because we have to,"Balmung said,with a deep sigh.

"What's taking Orca?"

"I don't know............ oh,here he comes with two other people."

Orca walked up,with Kite and Blackrose,"they said they'd help."

"Ok,let's go then,"Matt said,waiting at the gate.

"Ok,let me hack this thing,"Kite said,as he started to hack it.........

"What.... what's going on?"Sunny asked. She was in a small cage,barley big enough for her to move around it. Everything was dark,vary dark.

The young boy smiled,"oh,you'll see,you'll see soon enough,"he said.


	3. BlackMail

Search for the Truth

Chapter 3: Of BlackMail and Viruses

Sunny glared at her captor. The boy no longer looked hurt, he looked just fine. Why had she just listened to Luna? "Luna............... help me......."she said,starting to cry.

The young boy walked over to her,"Luna? May I ask you,is that Matt?"

"What if it is?!"She yelled. The regretted it. How could she have done this.... just let it slip like this......................

"I see,well no matter. I'm only using you for blackmail....... "He said,laughing.

"What?!"Sunny cried,"tell me who you are!"

"My name? Is that what you mean? It's Ricky............. and I have more power then you can ever hope for."

"Ricky..................."she said,more to herself then anyone else. Everything was still dark.

"You should be happy,you get to live. As soon as I take everyone out, those in the commas will die. That will include your little friends.......... but,I'm going to have fun with your death......... in front of Matt..... that's going to be fun............ I know he won't attack me,knowing what I've done........."

"What-what did you do?"She asked.

"Whatever happens to me,happens to you....... and I can handle pain so much better then you can.............."she saw him smile as he said that. Those evil smiles that made your blood go cold.............

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!"she cried.

"Oh,is that how it will be,"he walked over to her. He stroked her face; he smiled as tears ran down her face. "I know what I'm doing here,and now let me show you what I do with people like you." he touched her limps,and they slowly disappeared. "Oh,that's no fun..."he said,doing the same thing to her eyes. "Now,be a good little girl, and I won't do anymore......."he said. Though she couldn't see him she knew he had a smile on his face.... and she hated it.......... what was up with this.............. where was Matt........ and Lance.... where were her friends Kyle and Jonah............. why was she all alone with this guy.......... why did she just want to scream.................... and why did she like it..............


	4. Enter Death and Flair

Search for the Truth

Chapter 4: Enter Death and Flair

"Where'd Kite go?"Natsume asked.

"why does it matter?"a twin bladder asked. He had dark blue, almost black, clothing, and dark blond hair.

"Death! You know I like you the best!"She said. Death and Natsume were going out in the real word. They had meet there,and once they learned they both loved to play the world,they started to play it together all the time.

A heavy bladder next to them laughed. He had dark red hair and his clothing was the same color was Death's. Death growled at him,"shut up Flair!"

"yea,you know that's not vary nice."Rachel said. She was Flair's girlfriend..... those two had met in the world.. no one,but them of course, knew why they were together... Death thought because he gave her things she stayed with him and he thought she was hot.

"I didn't ask you!"Flair yelled at her.

"Is some one in a bad mood?"Rachel asked.

"Shut up!"he yelled.

"Can we go find Kite? He might know why none of us can log out...."Natsume said.

"Fine..."Death said. They started walking to the gate,when they say Kite. Along with a large group of people. Kite was in the middle of hacking a gate when they got up there. Then,when everyone there warped,they went as well.

"Who the hell are you?"Matt asked.

"I'm Death,that's Fair..."he started.

"Hi Rachel,Hi natsume,"Kite and Blackrose said.

Kite then walked over to Flair,"stop looking at Blackrose's breasts!"he yelled.

Blackrose blushed a little. Flair looked at at Kite,"leave me the hell alone! I can do what I want!"he yelled back.

Blackrose went over and slapped him across the face,"Don't you dare do that to me!"she yelled.

"Fine,whatever,"he said.

"flair.... you little dirty-"Rachel started. Before she could finish,Orca cut in.

"Look,we have to look around here,we don't have time for all of this,since all of you are here you might as well travel with us,"he said.

After a little bit of glaring between Kite and Flair,they were off. They made it to the dungeon with out fighting to many monsters... at least, the ones they did fight didn't stand a chance. Not with this many people fighting them. When they did get to the dungeon....

"I'm leading,"Matthew said.

"Like hell you are,I am,"Death said.

"I'm leading here!"Matt yelled.

"I said,like hell you are! I'm going to lead!"Death yelled. Flair was about to jump in and say that Death should lead,when Balmung broke in first.

"Shut up,both of you. I'm leading. And that's that,"Balmung said.

Matt sighed,"fine,I just want to fine my sister..."he said.

"Sister?"Death asked.

"not now,I'll tell you latter,maybe,"Kite said.

"No,you'll tell me now or I'm not coming with you!"He yelled.

"Then,don't come,"Kite said. The group started into the the first floor.

Death sighed and ran after them.

"Kite? What are you doing here?"Mia asked,she was on the first floor with Elk.

"We're looking for Matt's younger sister,she was kidnapped by a virus,"Kite told her.

"Mai,let's help,"Elk said. After sighing,Mia agreed and then they went with them as well. (current count of people in the party:11)

The group had no problem getting down on the second floor. Or the third of forth. That's when they started to have some problems....

"What is that?"Matt asked. In front of them was a huge virus... It didn't look anything like Kite had seen before.

"We have to attack it,"Kite said. Everyone nodded and started to attack. Elk stood back and healed everyone. Orca, Balmung, Matt, Kite and Blackrose attacked the front. Death, flair and Rachel attacked the back. One either side was Mia and Natsume. After it data broke, Kite data drained it. That's when things got bad....

"Don't let it kill you!"Orca yelled. This was it... it was things like this that were putting people into comas..... there was no more need for anything to bring a person back, once they were dead they were gone.

"Natsume watch out!"Death yelled,but it was to late,the monster had killed her. He watched as she disappeared. "no!"he yelled. The monster was soon destroyed. He got up and went over to Elk,lifting him off the ground,"this is all you're fault! You should've healed her!"He screamed.

"Leave Elk alone!"Mia yelled at him. Death through Elk to the floor.

"Flair we're leaving.... we don't want to be with these people,"Death said,starting to walk away. Flair nodded and ran after him, rachel at his side.

Elk looked down,"I...... I..."he started.

"It's ok Elk,there wasn't anything that could be done..."Kite told him. Elk sighed a little.

"Well,I can tell you that it's getting late... we should find somewhere to sleep..."Orca said.

"Man,there'll be so many people in the towns,we might as well sleep here,if we're killed my a normal monster we can be brought back,it's only if we get killed by a virus right?"Balmung asked.

"Sounds right,"Orca said.

"We're sleeping here? Ew!"Blackrose said.

"It's ok, I won't let anything hurt you,"Kite told her.

"That's not it! It's so.... gross down here!"she complained.

Mia sighed a little,"sleeping here will be fine."

"I'm fine with it, if Mia is,"Elk said.

Even with Blackrose's protest, the group slept there at night.


	5. Night

Chapter 5:Night Time Discoveries

"EWE!!!!!!!!!!"Blackrose screamed, waking everyone up.

"What is it?"Kite asked,yawning.

"That!"She pointed to a corps in the corner, that was moving.

"What the hell...."Matthew said.

"We'll have to attack it!"Orca said. They all nodded. After a little while, they found they couldn't kill it.

"What's going on?"Mia asked.

"It can't have this many life points!"Balmung said, looking ticked.

Blackrose stood back,she was afraid of this thing. "Blackrose..."Kite said.

"Matthew!"The corps cried. Matthew stopped, he knew that voice.

"Sunny?"he asked.

"She's still alive.... I'm giving you a warning. Stand it my way she will die."it said.

Matthew gasped,"leave her alone!"he yelled.

It was to late to get a response in though, the corps fell down and stopped moving.

Matthew punched the ground over and over again.

"Matthew..... we can still-"Orca started.

"No,it's going to be to late....... we have to stop that virus..... even if it means my sister's life...."Matthew said.

"Matthew... it doesn't have to be like this! We'll find away to save her!"Kite said.

"No, the lives of everyone in this game are at stake. We can't let all of them die to just save my sister....."he said.

"Matthew,there may be away to do both... save every one.... your sister included." Balmung said.

"Well,ok... let's hope so..."Matthew said.

"For now,let's get back to sleep...."Orca said.

"You bastard!"Sunny screamed. She had been giving back her limps and eyes.

"Why?"Ricky asked.

"Why?! You dare ask Why!? You're putting everyone through hell! And for what?! Tell me!"She screamed.

Ricky laughed,"all in good fun my dear. All in good fun.... "

"You sick freak!"Sunny screamed.

"I know who my next victim is.... Lance..... he's your boyfriend is he not?"

"You leave him the hell alone!"Kira cried.

"Let's see how powerful he really is....."


	6. Lance's greast fight

Chapter 6:Lance's greatest fight.

"I have to find her!"Lance yelled.

"Lance, we can't gate back to town,"Jonah told him.

"That means.."Lance ran into the near by dungeon, leaving the other two behind.

"Should we go after him?"Kyle asked.

Jonah shook her head,"it wouldn't matter if we did.... he doesn't want our help...."

Kyle looked down,"what the he-"he started. The two of them found themselves back in the town.

"This can't be good.."Jonah said, seeing a lot less people here then before.

"No... it can't be......."

Lance ran until he made it to the bottom of the dungeon. He was a little worried that he found no monsters. "Show yourself!"he yelled.

A young boy stepped out, "how strong do you think you are?"he asked.

"you! You're the one with Sunny!"he yelled. He wasn't sure how he knew, just that he knew that was the case.

The boy laughed,"you mean,her?"he asked. Sunny appeared behind him. She was trapped in vines. "I have a deal to make with you..."he said.

Lance started to run to where Sunny was. "I don't make deals with players like you!" As he ran, he saw that the vines were draining Sunny's power, slowly killing her. He stopped. "Damn you.... what do you want?."

"I want you to work for me.... I'll give you more power then you ever dreamed. I'll even let you be with Sunny... just do what I say."the boy said.

Lance looked down,"fine.........."he said. Then he screamed. The boy was indeed Ricky and he was turing Lance into a virus much like himself. Lance fell to his knees, and couldn't stop screaming. This was more pain then he had even felt before. It felt like his body was being torn apart. He watched helplessly as he grew huge black wings and his skin turned an almost pure black color. He felt horns grew out of his head, and his armor brake off. When he stood, he didn't even looked close to what he had before. "Now... let me be with Sunny for a little while,"he said, his found his voice was harsh and cold.

"Be my guest,"Ricky told him. Sunny dropped from the vines and Lance ran over to her.

"Sunny.... I'm here....... I'm right here....."he said.

"Lance...... "she said, looking at him,"what has he done to you?"

"It's ok...... as long as you're safe I care about nothing else...."

"But......."

"No buts now.... I'll protect you now......."


	7. Demon

Chapter 7: The Demon.

"Matthew, did you hear about this demon thing?"orca asked.

"How it's taking out players left and right? Yes, I have heard of it,"Matthew told him.

"I'm betting this thing has something to do with that kid."Balmung said.

Kite sighed,"more and more people are getting killed here everyday. People say no one's being attacked by the kid anymore, it's only this demon thing. The few people left are staying at the towns, not gating anywhere."

Blackrose looked down,"I don't understand this...... I would think someone could do something to help us..........."

"Matthew!"kyle yelled, running over to the small group. The group had went down to just the five of them now.

"Kyle, what is it?"he asked.

"It's Lance. We went to a field to look for Sunny. We found we couldn't get back to town from it, then the next thing I know Lance ran into the dungeon and we were back at one of the towns,"Kyle explained.

"We?"Kite asked.

"I was with my friend Jonah.... she is not here anymore........ killed by that demon thing......... we went back the that field, looking for Lance.. We ran into that demon, I made it out.... she wasn't so lucky....."

"Lance... what was he thinking........."Matthew asked.

"Matthew, we should try to find this demon, it might know where Lance is....."Orca said.

"You want to go looking for that thing?"Blackrose asked.

"Blackrose, we've beaten worse,"Kite told her.

"I know we have....... it's just...... it's never been this bad before..........."she said.

"we're going to the last field Lance was seen at, we'll start looking there,"Orca said. The others nodded, running to the gate.

"Sunny..... you're ok........."Lance told her, holding her close.

"Lance... I ...I don't know what to do..... "she cried.

"You don't have to do anything. I will make sure nothing happens to you..."

"Lance! You're killing every player you see! It doesn't matter who they are or anything!"Sunny cried.

"Sunny, I'm doing it all for you........."

Ricky smiled a little. He had full control over Lance. He loved that fact. He had made a monster that was being called demon, and he loved it. Soon what he started so long ago would come to be......... if they thought pluto's kiss was bad....... they haven't seen anything yet...........


	8. Battle of the demons

Chapter 8: Battle Between the Demons.

The group of five found themselves in the gate were lance had last been seen. Matthew was ready to fight this demon thing. He to had been called a demon once before. Back when she had first started to play the game, Luna was one of the best players around. She still was, only this time she was Matthew...... The first time, the world had just came out. Her character looked like a demon, something she changed not to long after that. She was far more happier as matthew then she ever was as Luna. Though, now she would see if she could still fight like that demon she once was. For to fight fire, you need a bigger fire.

"Matthew....... what if Sunny's here?"Kite asked.

"Then, I'll save her."

Kite looked to Blackrose, then to where the dungeon was. If Sunny was here, then there would be a fight. Kite couldn't go, he was the only one who could data brake.... Blackrose....... if this all got to much for her........ she still wouldn't leave..........

The group ran onto the first floor. The monster's here were far more powerful then they had thought them to be. By the time they made it to the bottom, most of the players were now low on hp. It seemed that you didn't gain you magic back here......... Orca wished he had known that before he used most of it.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could all come,"Lance said, walking over to them. "though, I would say well done, but I'm going to have to kill you all now."

"Lance?! You're the demon?!"Matthew cried.

"Why yes, Luna. I am the demon."

"Luna?"Balmung asked.

"Did /she/ tell you? Luna only plays a male in the world, she is just a child."

Matthew glared at him,"that may be, but /I/ will kill you to find my sister!"

"We'll all with her,"Balmung said, smiling a little at Matthew. It didn't matter if Matthew was really a girl, he was still their friend.

"Isn't that nice, hear that Sunny? They came to save you..."Lance said,laughing. Sunny walked over to him, in tears. She looked rather beaten up.

"Lance! What did you do to her!?"Blackrose cried.

Lance grinned,"practicing my new powers."

"Lance, you've changed....... you're not the same......."Matthew said.

"Yes, I have full control over him. He's my slave."ricky said with a smile.

Matthew growled a little before running next to Sunny. When the others tried to follow, the found themselves stuck.

"What's going on here!?"Matthew screamed.

"this is one on one,"Lance said.

"Well then, it's demon virus Demon. I will win."He said, pulling Sunny close to him.

"I'd like to see that..."

With that they fought. The other's watched helplessly as Matthew slowly lost. "NO!"Sunny screamed, she started to heal Matthew. She had grown in levels, so she was much more powerful.

The fight went on, until Lance was on the ground barley breathing. "It ends now, I'll free you lance......."Matthew said before shoving his sword deep into him, killing his old friend. They had won this battle.......... though with an unsure future the group left, at least they now had Sunny....... Something was fixed, though how long till they had to fight Ricky was anyone's guess....... for it would happen.... sooner rather then latter...


	9. The battle that began with a girl

Chapter 9: A battle that started with a girl.

"So, what do we do?"Blackrose asked.

Matthew sighed deeply,"we have to stop this Virus......"

"His name is Ricky,"Sunny said.

"Sunny! You're ok!"Kyle yelled, running up to the group.

Sunny smiled," yes, I am. It's good to see you again, and I.... I know how all this started....... "

"Then, tell us what's going on." Balmung demanded.

"Fine. It all started with a girl named Aura........."

"Aura........... Aura................" a voice called in the distance. A young girl, dressed in white, looked around.

"Who's there?"she asked.

"Aura........ you must.......... get away.........."

"Who's there?"the girl demanded.

"Does that matter?"a young man asked, walking up to her.

"Who.. who are you?"Aura asked.

The man grinned,"In truth all the matters is that you listen to what I have to say..." he walked over to her. "You have the power to do great and terrible things. I want you to do the latter of the two."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You don't have a say in the matter."

Aura backed up, she had been made up days earlier. She wasn't sure of what power she had, or even how to use it. "I won't."

"Won't want my dear?"

"I won't help you!"

The man walked over to her, and touched her shoulder. Her whole body started to go black. "You already have........" Once her whole body was taken over a double was made. A second Aura. It was made of all the power that could be used for evil. The battle had started. Over time, Aura started to understand what was going on with herself. But, soon after she found her true powers they were sealed. She might be the only one that could stop ricky, but she is now powerless.

"So, we have to go find this Aura......." Orca stated.

"Well, we have a some of her......... She was data drained and turned into different orbs. I have two of them, we need one more,"Kite said.

"Well, we bust get on it then,"Kyle said.

"Kyle, I want you to keep watch over Sunny. Stay in the town, don't leave,"Matthew ordered.

"But! Matthew!"Sunny cried. "I don't want to stay! I want to help!"

"No, you'll stay here. You'll do as I say,"he said.

"Fine."


	10. Garthing the troops

Chapter 10: Gathering of the troops.

"So, are you sure of this?" Orca asked, looking at an orb. "Where did you get it?"

"I.. I was given it by someone named Death, he told me to give it to you..."A young girl said.

"Ok,"Orca grabbed the orb and looked at it. They now had all they needed to fight against this Ricky.

"We have to go and get all the player left for this final battle,"Kite said.

"Yes, we should go and meet back here,"Matthew said.

"Then, let's get on it."Balmung said.

It took a few days, but soon everyone left in the world was gathered in a town. Even Helba was there. Kite looked down, there was less then twenty-five people left. Everyone else was in a coma...... If they failed now...... no, they couldn't fail........ "Ok, Orca, Balmung and Matthew are in charge. Listen to them."

The newly brought bake Aura looked at the group of people. She stayed close to Kite at all times. "Are we really the only ones left?"Elk asked.

"Sadly, yes we are..."Mia said. The small group looked at each other.

"Get some rest everyone! We're going to fight tomorrow!"Matthew said. He then turned to Sunny. "Sunny, stay close I /won't/ let anything happen to you..."

She smiled, though it was clearly a sad one,"I know.... then we can save Lance right?"

"Yea, we'll save Lance....."

Everyone found a place to sleep, and did their best to get as much rest as possible. Tomorrow would be the final battle.


End file.
